This is Our Ouran Family
by fullmetaltardis
Summary: This will be a set of drabbles and such that I come up with based on my Haruhi RP blog and such. If you'd like to read them or follow them, the links are on my main page. I don't own the characters except for Riku (TamaHaru child), and the other children belong to their respective RPer, but the ideas are indeed mine. Just thought I'd share. :3
1. Little Ray of Sunshine

It'd been five years exactly since Haruhi'd given birth to her little ray of sunshine. Riku had quickly become the center of her entire world. He was the pillar that she needed in her life, the consistency and the motivation to keep her head held high through everything. Though Tamaki was something of a pillar in her life as well, and he gave her much more than she could have ever asked for, this little boy depended on her for everything and there was something so fulfilling about that.

Her son had helped her learn so much more about herself; helped her to see herself more clearly. He'd even aided in conquering her fear of thunderstorms. There was something completely miraculous about this child that Haruhi so adored, and she'd never be able to convey the gratitude she had towards Riku for blessing her life.

These thoughts seemed to fill her mind much more than usual whenever Riku's birthday came around. It was a day to celebrate this beautiful life that she'd helped bring into this world. As they laid curled up in her bed, Haruhi feathered her fingers through his short sandy blonde locks with a content smile on her face. The day's festivities had been tiring, as per usual for any event in this ever-growing family, and it was nice to finally be able to settle in for the night. She'd let the little one pick out a movie which he had been completely entranced in for a good fourty-five minutes now. His childish voice broke her out of her pleasant musings.

"Hm? What is it, Riku?"

Eyes that matched her own almost perfectly looked up from the television screen, giving her his full attention.

"Can we always be happy like this?"

Haruhi's eyes softened as she ruffled his hair gently.

"There may be some times when we aren't, but for the most part, yes."

"And Mamo and Papa and Oji Kyouya and Oji Kaoru and everyone else, too?"

"Yes, the same goes for them."

His eyes turned to the movie for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"Mama, can I stay with Mamo forever like you stay with Papa?"

She chuckled lightly. The two boys had been practically glued at the hip since they were born, so his question didn't really surprise her. Little did she know just how the two eldest children's lives would turn out later down the line and the love that would blossom between them.

"Of course you can, Riku. You really like Mamoru, huh?"

"I do! I love him! He's the best and he always shares with me and he makes me happy and I like to make him happy, too."

"I'm glad you have each other. I wouldn't want it any other way."

The elated grin that spread across her son's lips made her heart warm. As he turned his attention back to the movie with a bit of a satisfied little nod, Haruhi bent her head to gently kiss the top of his head.

"Oh! And Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I love you the most!"

The overwhelming happiness was instantaneous, pulling him tighter against her side.

"I love you, too, Riku. More than you'll ever know."


	2. Moving Forward

It was hours before the big moment - Tamaki and Kyouya's wedding. Tamaki was off getting ready with Kaoru, Hikaru and Hani while Kyouya had Haruhi, Fuyumi and Mori by his side. Currently, Kyouya was spending some time fixing Haruhi's hair, which no longer needed extensions of any sort. Though he'd never admit to it, he was a little nervous. Even if this was just a ceremony with a piece of paper and the exchanging of rings ... it solidified the commitment that he was making to Tamaki and vice versa. That thought was still a bit terrifying for the raven, so he had taken to easing those thoughts by mindlessly curling the younger's hair.

"It's going to be fine, you know. Nothing is going to change all that much."

The brunette's offered words only received a nod in answer. Her eyes closed in relaxation. They had both become accustom to the other and things were running much smoother these days. Kyouya requested to fix up her hair often, or to just mess with it when he needed a break from everything, and she willingly obliged. Honestly, having someone toy with her hair was relaxing for her as well. And if she could help out one of her now closest friends, she'd do pretty much anything. They were family, after all.

After adding a small flower pin to the right side of her hair, the raven turned off the curling iron and stared in the mirror, straightening up his tuxedo and hair. Haruhi stood from her seat and stepped in front of her elder, reaching up to fix his crooked bowtie with a smile. A member of the staff knocked on the door, announcing that it was time to get a move on and Kyouya visibly stiffened. This was really happening.

"Everything's okay. Just take a deep breath. Don't keep him waiting or you know he'll start crying or making a scene."

She threw him another smile, dusting off the front of her dress and picking up a small bouquet. The dark-haired male reached down to pat her head lightly, not wanting to ruin his hard work. A slightly anxious smile crossed his lips.

"Okay. I'm ready. But if he cries, you can have him."

Light laughter greeted both of the blonde's lovers, the air of jealousy and insecurity having left them at least a year ago.


End file.
